


Tan frío (Quédate conmigo)

by ElenaChan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, ChanSoo - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, OTP Feels, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: Kyungsoo siente como si estuviera perdiendo a su querido esposo, está temeroso de Baekhyun, ese atractivo, joven, carismático y delgado hombre. Chanyeol no está más en la casa, sus ausencias se incrementan, ¿dónde está ahora...? ¿Con quién?





	Tan frío (Quédate conmigo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So cold (Stay with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892986) by [ElenaChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan). 



> La traducción del fanfic "So Cold (Stay with me)", historia inspirada en el video del mismo nombre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdmvUBS6Glc  
> *  
> Espero lo disfruten.

Era mediodía y Kyungsoo sólo quería estar en su hogar, Chanyeol regresaría en la noche de la estación de TV y Radio, y quería cocinar una gran cena deliciosa para su esposo. Kyungsoo estaba muy enamorado de Chanyeol, él se volvió loco por un momento cuando Chanyeol se le declaró después de dos años de relación y vivir juntos en el mismo departamento. Tenían veinticuatro cuando se casaron.

—Kyungsoo, ¿te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó, hincado, mientras le ofrecía un ramo de flores

Kyungsoo solamente sonrió y dejó caer algunas lágrimas, porque Chanyeol era todo lo que necesitaba, ese astuto hombre sonriente era todo lo que quería. En ese tiempo el carismático músico era el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo ya por cinco años. Claro que Kyungsoo dijo que sí y besó a Chanyeol como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora, cinco años después, Kyungsoo miró su anillo de plata que descansaba en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda y no pudo más que fascinarse por su belleza y por el significado de esa alianza. Kyungsoo no era de usar anillos, pero su anillo de boda era su excepción, incluso cuando no podía usarlo en su dedo, lo ponía en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, al contrario de Chanyeol quien cuando no lo estaba usando, el anillo estaba en su cartera.

—¿Por qué lo pondrías ahí? —Kyungsoo le preguntó la segunda vez que se dio cuenta. Afortunadamente Chanyeol sólo lo había hecho dos veces durante su matrimonio.

—Grabé un spot para la estación, necesitaban que fuera sin joyería...

—Lo sé, pero podrías tener tu anillo en una cadena —Kyungsoo insistió.

—No uso una, Soo. —Chanyeol replicó un poco molesto— No volverá a pasar.

—Dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada —Kyungsoo, inexpresivo, fulminó con la mirada a Chanyeol.

—¿Cuál es el problema con esto, Soo? —Chanyeol se estaba irritando por el constante regaño de su esposo. Últimamente Kyungsoo agobiaba a Chanyeol por todo y el alto se estaba hartando —¿Soo?

Kyungsoo dudó y mordió su labio inferior, pero no pudo evitar la mirada de su esposo.

—Puede perderse —murmuró, sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzado de admitir algo embarazoso.

Chanyeol paró de fruncir el entrecejo, entendió la preocupación de su pequeño esposo, no era un capricho, él sabía que esas cosas eran importantes para Kyungsoo, sus anillos de boda, sus trajes de matrimonio los cuales todavía guardaba en el armario, las cartas que Chanyeol le había escrito, todas las cosas que fueran recuerdo o prueba de ese amor puro. Él tenía que entender.

—De ahora en adelante tendré una cadena a la mano por si es necesario que me lo quite de nuevo. No lo pondré en la cartera de nuevo —Chanyeol le prometió con una dulce sonrisa, no obstante no tuvo que quitárselo de nuevo. Kyungsoo jamás volvió a ver el anillo en la cartera, sino en el dedo de su marido.

Chanyeol trabajaba demasiado en la estación, Kyungsoo muchas veces encontraba el departamento vacío, y en las raras ocasiones cuando Chanyeol estaba en casa, estaba muy ocupado componiendo, editando grabaciones o contestando correos y mensajes de texto... Kyungsoo se sentía excluido de su mundo, no podía estar con su esposo. Si Kyungsoo quería enseñarle algo, tenía que jalar su brazo.

—Chanyeol-ah —llamaría.

Chanyeol sólo asentiría o lo ignoraría. El corazón de Kyungsoo se rompería un poco.

Mientras llegaba a su hogar, Kyungsoo recordó un momento, en el primer año de su matrimonio, cuando tuvo que irse a Busan por seis meses para grabar una nueva película, fue un momento verdaderamente difícil. No podía ver a Chanyeol, sólo hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono, estaba muy ocupada practicando y filmando, se sentía muy triste, pero había un contrato y era su trabajo, no podía renunciar. En el quinto mes Chanyeol dijo en su programa de radio...

—Cuanto más lejos estás, más lejos está tu corazón.

Y Kyungsoo entendió que no podía tardarse más.

—Lo estamos haciendo rápido, joven Kyungsoo, —el director diría— usted sabe que esta producción estaba planeada para durar ocho meses, recortamos el tiempo como un gesto de amabilidad, pero no podemos hacer más que eso.

Cuando Kyungsoo regresó un mes después, se aseguró de que su esposo sintiera todo el amor en el mundo y lo logró. Después de varias noches de amor, citas, regalos y besos, se recuperaron de su crisis de distanciamiento.

Kyungsoo ya estaba cocinando su cena, muy ocupado en la cocina, cuando escuchó su teléfono. Con cuidado se limpió las manos en un paño y tomó su teléfono. Una foto y el nombre de su esposo en la pantalla.

—¡Yeol! —contestó alegremente, casi riéndose.

—¡Oye, Kyungsoo! —una voz alegre lo saludó, pero no era Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo frunció el entrecejo.

—Chanyeol-ah no irá al departamento pronto.

 _¿Chanyeol-ah...?_ , Kyungsoo estaba disgustado y confundido. ¿No era Chanyeol su superior? Entonces, ¿por qué Baekhyun era tan informal? ¿Por qué Baekhyun llamaría y le diría eso con tanta familiaridad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su esposo? ¿Dónde está Chanyeol?

—Pásamelo —Kyungsoo contestó en cambio con un tono serio.

—No puede contestar, Kyungsoo, —Baekhyun sonaba casi divertido— por eso te llamé...

Kyungsoo no pudo responder, no quería escuchar a Baekhyun, ese pegajoso y molesto compañero de trabajo de su esposo.

—Él me lo pidió —Baekhyun agregó después de momentos de silencio entre Kyungsoo y él.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Kyungsoo preguntó— ¿Por qué no pudo siquiera mandar un mensaje por sí mismo?

Baekhyun se rió un poco.

 _Tremendo cínico_ , pensó Kyungsoo amargamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Está ocupado, tonto —Baekhyun hizo una especie de susurro y Kyungsoo sintió que se estaba volviendo loco.

Kyungsoo iba a contestarle, pero Baekhyun colgó y Kyungsoo sólo encontró silencio, así que puso el teléfono abajo y desechó la idea de la cena con Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ni siquiera comió lo que preparó, en cambio puso la comida en recipientes en el refrigerador, quizás a Chanyeol le apetecería comer algo cuando llegara al hogar.

Todo solo, Kyungsoo se sentó en la sala, estaba tratando de ver su programa de cocina favorito, pero no podía parar de pensar en Chanyeol y porqué no le había llamado. Le disgustaba que tuviera que ser Baekhyun el que le informara que su esposo no llegaría a la casa. Kyungsoo sintió profundos celos en su corazón porque sabía que Baekhyun había estado por siempre enamorado de Chanyeol desde que se habían conocido años atrás. Chanyeol escogió a Kyungsoo, era un esposo leal y un buen hombre, pero no podía confiar en el compañero de trabajo y asistente de su esposo. ¿Qué si en un momento de debilidad convencía a Chanyeol? ¿Qué si Chanyeol se daba cuenta que Baekhyun era mejor opción para casarse? Kyungsoo sintió su estómago caer, ¿cómo podía ser...? Tenía que convencer a su esposo, tenía que recuperarlo, si Chanyeol estaba lejos, y reafirmarse como su único.

La primera vez que Kyungsoo supo de Baekhyun fue después de que regresó de Busan. Se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol estaba recibiendo constantes mensajes, incluso mientras veían la televisión juntos en su recámara antes de dormir.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Kyungsoo irritado por Chanyeol poniéndole más atención al teléfono.

—Baekhyun... es nuevo en la estación, me está ayudando y de esa forma está aprendiendo de mí para ponerse al corriente con el resto de nosotros.

Kyungsoo odió al hombre desde entonces. Lo odió incluso más cuando ellos, Chanyeol y Baekhyun, tuvieron que viajar a Hong Kong por dos días debido a una muy importante transmisión de un premio. Chanyeol incluso había hecho una transmisión en vivo, metido en la misma cama que Baekhyun.

—Es mi compañero de trabajo y amigo, sólo estábamos pasando un rato en su cuarto, —Chanyeol le diría después a un fúrico Kyungsoo en el teléfono— Las fans querían vernos, Chanbaek —Kyungsoo sintió escalofríos y puso mala cara al escuchar ese nombre—, además estábamos completamente vestidos.

 _Mentira_.

Más tarde Kyungsoo se sentiría celoso de nuevo, porque en un programa sobre su nuevo drama, los conductores fueron Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae y Junmyeon. Todos estaban hablando, jugando y bromeando con los miembros del elenco, luego se le pidió a Baekhyun que hiciera la demostración del nuevo juego, tuvo que adivinar, con los ojos cerrados, qué mano estaba tocando. Chanyeol, siendo el juguetón, se ofreció como voluntario para hacer la prueba. Kyungsoo nunca se sintió tan ansioso, Kim Jongdae, amigo de los Park; intentó darle la mano a Baekhyun, pero Chanyeol lo detuvo. Kyungsoo incluso trató de apartar la mano de su esposo jugando, pero no pudo.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, pelearían. Su matrimonio estaba siendo probado nuevamente. Después de la pelea, Kyungsoo solo podía recordar tiempos mejores mientras sollozaba en su gran cama, solo. Chanyeol se enojó mucho con los gritos y reclamos de Kyungsoo, así que si, antes de ir a dormir en el sofá; salió y, en un arrebato de furia, se quitó y arrojó su alianza de bodas en el jardín, Kyungsoo nunca lo supo, porque al día siguiente el anillo estaba nuevamente en su lugar.

Terminado el recuerdo, Kyungsoo contuvo sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, no le importó dejar la televisión encendida mientras el programa de cocina seguía transmitiéndose con un volumen bajo. Se paró frente al espejo de su recámara y vio sus gruesos labios rosa... Los de Baekhyun eran más bonitos, más delicados. También notó sus muslos llenos, Baekhyun también era delgado en esa parte del cuerpo... ¿Por qué Kyungsoo no podía ser tan atractivo como él? ¿Por qué no podía ser tan hermoso? Si él podía notar todo esto, seguramente Chanyeol ya lo había notado también... ¿Cómo es que el músico todavía estaba casado con él si era así? Kyungsoo se sintió desesperado.

Chanyeol llegó a casa a las doce en punto, estaba muy cansado por el trabajo, solo quería llegar, tomar una ducha y descansar. Era difícil trabajar en la estación de transmisión y querer vivir un poco fuera de ella. El apartamento estaba a oscuras excepto por el televisor, se acercó y lo apagó. Pensó que Kyungsoo ya podría estar durmiendo, así que caminó hasta la habitación para darse una ducha.

—Ngh... 

Chanyeol solo podía mirar lo que tenía delante. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a Kyungsoo así.

—Mph...

Tan desvergonzado.

—Nngh!

Desnudo en su cama, gimiendo solo por su necesidad.

—Yeol... —suspiró.

Chanyeol cerró la puerta y Kyungsoo abrió los ojos, detuvo su mano izquierda que acariciaba sus nalgas y la mano derecha que frotaba su pene, pero no se cubrió, era inútil. No pudo decir nada, estaba muy excitado.

—Kyungsoo —Chanyeol estaba frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pero parecía que no sabía qué hacer, porque sólo miraba fijamente a su esposo.

Kyungsoo no se movió y Chanyeol entendió que necesitaba estar solo y acabar.

—Iré al otro baño si necesitas privaci-

—¡No! —Kyungsoo soltó.

Chanyeol no podía moverse, sólo continuó mirando el cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama.

—Te _necesito_  —Dijo Kyungsoo con el tono más seductivo que pudo ocupar.

—Estoy cansado —Chanyeol contestó simplemente.

Rechazado... Uno de los momentos más dolorosos y embarazosos es cuando eres rechazado por tu esposo. No eres querido. No eres atractivo. No eres deseado lo suficiente para que te acepten.

Chanyeol estaba por irse cuando Kyungsoo reunió coraje suficiente y se sentí un poco en la cama.

—¿Cansado de qué? —preguntó molesto.

Chanyeol se congeló donde estaba.

—Ya sabes —contestó sin voltear a verlo.

—No lo sé —Kyungsoo insistió.

—Trabajo —Chanyeol replicó simplemente.

Estaba dando vuelta a la manija de la puerta cuando Kyungsoo habló de nuevo.

—Puedo ser mejor que él —murmuró casi tímido.

Esta vez Chanyeol se volteó y vio al pequeño hombre desnudo directo a los ojos.

—¿Mejor que quién? —preguntó con un par de arrugas en la frente.

—Baekhyun —Kyungsoo escupió.

—¿Baek...?

Chanyeol se quedó petrificado ante la mirada fulminante de Kyungsoo. El más pequeño no podía soportar el nombre en los labios de su esposo.

—Hazme el amor —Kyungsoo le pidió.

—Estoy realmente cansado —Chanyeol dijo de nuevo—, tomaré una du...

—Un hombre nunca está lo suficientemente cansado para coger —Kyungsoo dijo desvergonzadamente sin desviar su mirada.

Chanyeol no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Kyungsoo no era de hablar vulgarmente, no así, con tanta insolencia y amargura.

—Puedes hacerlo otra vez —Kyungsoo continuó con atrevimiento—, puedes cogerme a lo tonto, sólo quiero que sepas que puedo ser tan bueno como él, incluso mejor, que tienes aquí alguien a quien puedes romper, no tienes que andar en ningún otro lado.

—Kyungsoo, no sé de qué... —Chanyeol intentó decir con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Mira, te dejaré para que acabes lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegué, iré a bañ...

—¿Por qué él y no _yo_? —Kyungsoo gritó callándolo, desesperación subiendo por su espalda hasta su cuello ante la negativa de su esposo— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás dispuesto a cogértelo a _él_ y no a _mí_?! El hombre que de hecho es tu esposo —Kyungsoo ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, no sabía qué más decir para convencer a su esposo.

—¡No estoy cogiéndome a nadie, Kyungsoo! —Chanyeol estaba perdiendo la paciencia ahora.

—¿Entonces por qué carajos llegas a la casa a estas horas? ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Kyungsoo preguntó con ira y desesperanza.

Chanyeol estaba por contestar con igual energía, pero Kyungsoo no lo iba a dejar.

—¡Y no me digas que estabas trabajando en la maldita estación! ¡No te atrevas idiota! —Kyungsoo exclamó— ¡Porque no soy estúpido! ¿¡Por qué, por los siete infiernos, ese _maldito_ asistente tuyo tiene que llamarme a _mí_ desde _tu_ jodido teléfono!?

—¡Tranquilízate! —Chanyeol le pidió, yendo hacia donde Kyungsoo estaba sentado en la cama.

—¡NO! —Kyungsoo lo retó, su cara a sólo unos pocos centímetros de Chanyeol —¿Estás contento follándote a ese maricón? Que así sea, pero nunca obtendrás un divorcio de MÍ —el pequeño declaró impávido.

—¡No tiene sentido lo que dices! —Chanyeol tomó a Kyungsoo de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente— ¡Por Dios!

—Tiene _perfecto_ sentido —Kyungsoo contestó enojado—. Mi esposo no irá detrás de ese _maricón_ como _perro faldero_  —Kyungsoo siseó, sin miedo, herido por el rechazo.

Chanyeol soltó a Kyungsoo, el pequeño estaba perdido en su ira. La situación era insufrible, pero al menos diría una cosa más. Baek no había hecho nada malo, no merecía esos insultos.

—Él no es un _maricón_  —Chanyeol replicó impasible.

Kyungsoo abrió los ojos como platos, sus lágrimas asomaban de nuevo, nuevas lágrimas que no cayeron, él no pensó que Chanyeol lo desafiara y defendiera a Baekhyun.

—Y yo no soy un _perro faldero_.

—Tienes razón —Kyungsoo concedió—, no si te detengo —y jaló a Chanyeol del cuello para besarlo bruscamente.

Chanyeol forcejeó con Kyungsoo, no quería envolverse en relaciones sexuales, estaba cansado y enojado, su cabeza le dolía y sólo quería tomar una ducha y dormir. También no quería sucumbir a los deseos de su pequeño esposo, si esta misma persona estaba dudando de él, pero Kyungsoo no se estaba rindiendo, ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría para recuperar a su esposo, el amor de su vida.

—¡Mph! ¡Kng-soo! —Chanyeol intentó hablar y detener a Kyungsoo de sus jaloneos.

—Ngh —Kyungsoo gimió, estaba comiéndose la boca de Chanyeol por completo, estrellando sus dientes, jalando algunos de los cabellos de la nuca de su esposo con una mano y con la otra buscando el cierre de sus pantalones.

Chanyeol luchó cubriéndose la parte delantera de sus pantalones con una mano, pero Kyungsoo era más hábil y rápido, después de todo él era su esposo, y sabía dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo para salirse con la suya con su marido. No ayudó que Chanyeol necesitara ese tipo de alivio desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kyungsoo tomó el miembro de su marido con su mano pequeña, complacido de descubrir que ya estaba un poco duro, y comenzó a acariciarlo, tocó la hendidura y le dio unas cuantas caricias. Era cálido, suave y grande, tal como lo recordaba. Chanyeol era hermoso allí y Kyungsoo lo adoraba.

Chanyeol intentó resistirse, estaba empujando a Kyungsoo, pero estaba cansado. Kyungsoo mordió el cuello de su esposo y Chanyeol cedió, no podía aguantar con la sobada que Kyungsoo le estaba dando y el pequeño hombre estaba más que satisfecho de hacer su voluntad, amaría al alto con todo lo que tenía. No quería que volviera con ese maldito Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo estaba mordiendo los labios de Chanyeol y el más alto no se molestó en contener los gemidos, Kyungsoo tenía talento con sus manos y hacía maravillas con ellas.

—No volverás a olvidar esto —Kyungsoo suspiró. Una mano frotando el miembro de Chanyeol para que se pusiera completamente duro y la otra acariciando su espalda mientras su boca besaba los labios de Chanyeol una y otra vez.

Chanyeol gimió, quería entrar en Kyungsoo en ese momento, no podía esperar más. Se sintió avergonzado porque Kyungsoo lo había seducido y él no había podido decir no. En una ocasión en que Kyungsoo se separó para respirar, Chanyeol sumergió sus labios en uno de los pezones de su esposo. Succionó cada uno de los pezones de Kyungsoo causándole gran placer al pequeño.

—Yeol... mi amor —gimió felizmente. Ver a Chanyeol mamando sus pezones lo excitaba en formas que nadie podía imaginar—, sí, mámame.

Chanyeol continuó lamiendo los hermosos y duros pezones hasta que pensó que era suficiente juego. Alcanzó el cajón del buró con una mano, lo abrió y sacó el lubricante, estaba por tomar un condón, pero Kyungsoo lo besó de nuevo, lamiendo dentro de su boca, gimiendo y todavía acariciando su pene.

—Sólo el lubricante —le dijo y besó a Chanyeol nuevamente con todo lo que tenía. No quería que el alto le discutiera.

Chanyeol cerró el cajón y abrió la botella, luego Kyungsoo lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y la camisa, cambiaron de posición en la cama, ahora Chanyeol estaba sentado, de espaldas contra la cabecera, y Kyungsoo estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sobre sus muslos.

— _Mi_ dulce hombre —dijo mirando a Chanyeol debajo de él—, ya sabes qué hacer.

Chanyeol se echó un poco de lubricante en los dedos izquierdos, Kyungsoo se maravilló porque vio la alianza de bodas de plata de Chanyeol, uno de los dedos que lo follaría sería el del anillo. Qué sexy. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Chanyeol ya estaba tocando el borde de su ano con su índice, qué sensación tan increíble.

— _Cariño_ , ya hazlo —Kyungsoo estaba sufriendo de placer.

Chanyeol entonces metió todo el dedo, Kyungsoo estaba increíblemente apretado, aún cuando previamente había estado tocando su ano, su agujero no podía contener ese dedo dentro.

—Dios santo —Kyungsoo gimió tratando de acomodar el primer dedo—, no te detengas, frótalo... frota tu dedo.

Chanyeol hizo lo que le dijo, comenzó a sentir las entrañas de su marido, sintió la suavidad y la calidez de las mismas, y las paredes succionaban su dedo.

—Ahora los otros dos... —Kyungsoo dijo atrevidamente, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar el dolor y concentrándose en el placer.

—Soo, puede lastimar...

—¿Te pregunté? —Kyungsoo abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a Chanyeol—. Necesito esos dedos, así que mételos.

—No lo haré, puede ser...

Chanyeol no pudo terminar su oración porque Kyungsoo tomó su mano y empujó los otros dos dedos dentro. Ambos se congelaron en sus lugares, Kyungsoo tratando de no gritar por el dolor y Chanyeol porque se sentía increíblemente bien, sus paredes lo estaban jalando dentro, apretando sus dedos, como si quisieran fundirlos con el agujero de Kyungsoo.

—Joder... —Kyungsoo soltó aire, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, sentía como si fuera a morir de excitación, así que empezó a mecerse en los dedos de su marido, se sentía tan bien—. Sí, Yeol, joder... tan bien... —comenzó a lloriquear mientras iba de arriba a abajo en la mano de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lo ayudó y empezó a follarlo, tratando de alcanzar su dulce punto.

—¡Oh Dios! —Kyungsoo abrió sus ojos como platos. Lo sintió —¡Yeol! El a-anillo d-de bo-boda... —se penetró aún más en la mano de su esposo hasta que sintió el anillo dentro— _Yeol_... —gimoteó de nuevo sintiendo cómo sus adentros estaban succionando el dedo y el anillo de bodas— _Mi_... esposo —miró a Chanyeol a los ojos.

Chanyeol conocía la clave, conocía a Kyungsoo, sabía cuándo era el momento, lo que su marido necesitaba con solo una mirada. Cuidadosamente sacó sus dedos, Kyungsoo se sintió vacío al instante y se alzó un poco. Chanyeol cubrió su pene con un poco de lubricante y apuntó a la entrada de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo no esperó, se empaló y sintió como sus paredes apretaban el miembro de Chanyeol, incluso sintió cómo su sexo latía dentro de él.

— _Kyungsoo_... Me vas a volver loco —Chanyeol estaba sudando y jadeando con la cabeza contra la cabecera.

—Muévete —Kyungsoo pidió ansioso, así Chanyeol comenzó a embestir hacia arriba— ¡Sí...! Así... Cógeme —Kyungsoo rogó perdido en su placer.

—¡Joder! —Chanyeol respiró bruscamente—. Estás muy estrecho...

—Soy tuyo —Kyungsoo comenzó a coincidir con las embestidas de su marido—, tu único esposo —yendo arriba y abajo en su dura polla—, tu única perra... ¡ngh! —Kyungsoo gimió por una embestida más profunda. Jadeó, sus ojos negros de lujuria—. Sólo... YO—gimió sintiendo cómo Chanyeol lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Chanyeol estaba asombrado con la energía que Kyungsoo tenía cuando se trataba de sexo. Era como si fuera un Dios del sexo, Chanyeol siempre estaría desgastado ante él, no podía mantener el ritmo, pero lo hacía. Él era, de hecho, el responsable de todos los orgasmos más bellos de su pequeño esposo. Chanyeol quería ahogarse en la vista de Kyungsoo montando su polla y su propio miembro saltando arriba y abajo contra su vientre, quería venirse así, pero también tenía que entregarse a su marido. Entonces lo hizo.

— _Más duro_  —Kyungsoo ordenó—, soy _tu_  perra.

—Soo... —Chanyeol quería decir _no, no eres una perra_ , pero sólo gimió y lo penetró más duro y fuerte. Trató de masturbar a Kyungsoo, pero su pequeño esposo quitó su mano.

— _¡Ah!_ ¡Aigoo! —Kyunsoo lloró, penetrándose a sí mismo salvajemente en el miembro de Chanyeol—. Joder, Yeol... _Sí, cariño_... qué profundo.

—Eres mi príncipe —Chanyeol soltó su verdadero pensamiento. Kyungsoo no era una perra ni una ramera, era un príncipe... Si esto era un reino, Chanyeol sólo era un simple súbdito y Kyungsoo era _su_ príncipe.

—Y tú el mío- _¡AH!_  —Kyungsoo quiso contestar, pero lloró sintiendo a Chanyeol tocando su próstata—. Ahí, _por favor_ , ahí... ¡Sí! Fóllame ahí, Yeol, joder... ¡Joder!

Kyungsoo estaba brincando como un loco, incluso más rápido que Chanyeol. Sus gemidos se redujeron a pequeños gritos de puro placer, " _¡ah !, ¡ah !, ¡ah !, ¡ah!_ ", Se estremeció y se corrió en todo el pecho de Chanyeol. Kyungsoo no dejó de subir y bajar, sacó todo su orgasmo y estaba decidido a ayudar a Chanyeol, por lo que, incluso si se sentía cansado y sensible, todavía estaba saltando encima de su marido. " _Soo_ " Chanyeol gimió sintiendo cómo el agujero de su marido le apretaba la polla, estaba sorprendido por la resolución de Kyungsoo, un hombre tan fuerte y sexy. Él titubeó, dio una embestida profunda, con ambas manos sujetó la cintura del más pequeño para evitar que Kyungsoo volviera a subir, evitando así que su miembro abandonara el cuerpo de su esposo, tirando de él contra su sexo para mantenerse dentro, frotando el interior, el pene penetrando incluso más a Kyungsoo y llenándolo de líquido cálido y espeso.

—Dios, _Yeol_  —Kyungsoo gimió, sensible, sintiéndose bendecido por aquél pene llenándolo hasta el tope, palpitando contra su dulce punto y no queriendo dejarlo ir. Colapsó encima de Chanyeol, su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del alto.

Se quedaron allí sin moverse, los cuerpos completa y profundamente mezclados, dentro del otro sintiéndose felices y saciados.

Kyungsoo se volvió consciente de sí mismo, Chanyeol tenía ambas manos en su cintura, todavía no sacaba su pene, pero todo eso sería olvidado justo cuando Baekhyun se parara a la mañana siguiente frente a Chanyeol; entonces Kyungsoo comenzó a temblar. Chanyeol es su esposo, el hombre que más ama.

—¿Qué pasa, Soo? —Chanyeol preguntó.

Kyungsoo trató de calmarse, callarse, fingiendo estar soñoliento. Entonces Chanyeol intentó alejarse para ver a Kyungsoo, pero el más pequeño gimió " _No_ " y apretó más fuerte su abrazo hacia su alto marido.

—No te vayas —Kyungsoo se aferró a su esposo.

—Quiero verte —replicó Chanyeol.

—No te vayas —repitió Kyungsoo— y no saques tu pene —hizo un lindo puchero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta sentirte —Kyungsoo suspiró anhelante.

Chanyeol frunció el ceño, pensamientos sobre Baekhyun venían ahora a su mente, pero sabía que si se atrevía a mencionar al otro hombre en tal escena, Kyungsoo perdería toda moderación, y no quería comenzar otra guerra, también odiaba ver un Kyungsoo molesto.

—¿Por qué sigues dudando de mí?

—¿Qué? —Kyungsoo miró a su esposo— Yo no...

—Sigues pensando que te engaño.

—No dudo de ti... Dudo de ese asistente tuyo, sé que está enamorado de ti desde quién sabe cuándo —Kyungsoo explicó tratando de no ponerse emocional— y sé que es guapo y joven, tiene tiempo para cuidarse y también es soltero...

—Sí, ése es el punto —Chanyeol interrumpió a su esposo.

Kyungsoo frunció, qué desvergüenza de chanyeol aceptar esa característica como atributo.

—Él está soltero y YO NO —Chanyeol continuó, sin permitir que Kyungsoo imaginara más cosas y esclareciendo todo—. Él está soltero y yo estoy casado contigo. Él es mi amigo y yo el suyo, pero nada más —le aseguró.

—Pero lo defendiste hace rato —Kyungsoo protestó, sintiéndose un poco molesto al recordar.

—Porque es un amigo, una persona ordinaria que nada tiene que ver conmigo —el alto explicó—. Ten más confianza, Soo. Nunca te he dado razones para dudar de mí, así que confía en mí y date un poco más de crédito —Chanyeol reprendió a su pequeño esposo.

—Sé que nunca lo has hecho, pero él es tan guapo, sus ojos...

—¿Has visto los tuyos, amor? —Chanyeol preguntó tiernamente, mirando el rostro de Kyungsoo por completo, acariciando sus mejillas.

Kyungsoo se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. No era guapo, lo sabía, la gente no consideraba sus ojos hermosos, siempre se quejaban de su mirada, sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y blancos, sus labios demasiado gruesos, sus rasgos demasiado infantiles y graciosos.

—Tus ojos son lo más maravilloso en este mundo —Chanyeol jaló la barbilla de Kyungsoo para mirarlo— tus labios son la cosa más sexy del universo, amo todos los estilos que tu cabello puede adoptar y adoro cada centímetro de este cuerpo, tus muslos, santo Dios... estoy enamorado de tu forma de ser, inteligente, humilde, tierno, apasionado y enojón —Chanyeol sonrió más ante el ceño fruncido de Kyungsoo y sus ojos llorosos.

—Park Chanyeol... —Kyungsoo quería discrepar, no era enojón, sólo era incomprendido.

—Soo —Chanyeol continuó—, amo todo de ti, loca, profunda y completamente —confesó—. Cree _esto_. _Créeme_.

—Yeol —los ojos de Kyungsoo comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

—En estos años de matrimonio jamás me arrepentí de llevarte al altar —dijo Chanyeol sinceramente, sin sonrisa, sólo serio y con ojos resueltos—. Me casaría contigo en todas y cada una de las vida, en todos y cada uno de los universos. No me importa hombres o mujeres más guapos o lo que sea, me importas tú —besó la frente de Kyungsoo—. En un universo donde no hay Kyungsoo, seguramente no hay Chanyeol y si hay Chanyeol, seguramente ES un soltero y solitario Chanyeol...

Kyungsoo estaba sollozando ante la idea de un hombre bobo triste y solitario.

—Porque no podría estar con nadie más —Chanyeol sonrió de nuevo con felicidad y tristeza mezclada—. No hay posibilidad.

Kyungsoo tenía que entender, Kyungsoo tenía que escuchar y comprender, esta no era solo la voz de un hombre desesperado y sin esperanza, sino la voz de su amoroso, esperanzado, cursi y sincero esposo.

—Chanyeol, te amo mucho —Kyungsoo lo abrazo fuertemente, su cara estaba mojada con lágrimas.

—No hay nadie más —Chanyeol dijo finalmente—, nunca lo habrá —acariciando los cabellos negros de Kyungsoo.

Cuidadosamente, sin permitir que el miembro de Chanyeol se saliera, Kyungsoo se movió un poco para tomar la cara de su esposo para besarlo. Chanyeol dejó escapar un gemido bajo, las paredes de Kyungsoo masajearon su pene sensible y Kyungsoo también gimió, la polla estaba tocando su próstata sensible y algo del esperma de Chanyeol estaba escapándose de su agujero.

—Creo que necesitamos...

—Te dije, no irás a ningún lado —Kyungsoo dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, callando a su esposo con un beso, casto, suave y lleno de amor.

—Oh... bueno, entonces —Chanyeol suspiró y abrazó a Kyungsoo contra su pecho respirando el aroma de su cabello—. Buenas noches, Soo-ah.

—Buenas noches, Chanyeollie —Kyungsoo sonrió y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño viniera a él, feliz y bendecido de estar en los brazos de Chanyeol.

 

~

 

Fue la boda de sus mejores amigos y padrinos de boda, Oh Sehun y Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo estaba impresionante con un traje completamente negro con texturas, camisa negra y corbatín negro, cabello negro peinado a la izquierda y algunos mechones cayéndole en la frente. Chanyeol, por otro lado, optó por un traje negro liso, una camisa negra con un estampado de pequeños patrones grises, los primeros dos botones desabrochados y el cabello negro peinado a la derecha y atrás pulcramente.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Jongin lloró un poco y Kyungsoo sonrió ante un suave Jongin, él comprendía, pues casarse con el amor de tu vida siendo un hombre gay era algo en lo que no podías creer. Gracias al cielo Corea del Sur era uno de los muchos países más allá de las ideas antiguas y conservadoras de las relaciones heterosexuales.

En la fiesta Chanyeol y Kyungsoo pasaron casi todo el tiempo felicitando a la pareja recién casada, hablando con viejos amigos y parientes, Chanyeol pasó un momento especial hablando con el chef y los camareros sobre la comida que le traían y la forma en que la cocinaban. A Chanyeol le encantaba bailar, pero Kyungsoo no era una persona que bailara mucho, por lo que un Chanyeol tristón estaba sentado al lado de Kyungsoo cuando la mayoría de las parejas estaban en la pista de baile. En una oportunidad Chanyeol le pidió permiso a Kyungsoo para bailar con la madre de Jongin y Kyungsoo asintió con una sonrisa.

El final de la fiesta estaba llegando, casi toda la gente estaba sentada y Baekhyun estaba frente a Kyungsoo, no compartían mesa, pero en una de las rondas de baile Baekhyun cambió de asiento con Kim Junmyeon, el conductor de televisión, colega de Chanyeol, y se quedó allí descansando, sin importarle que Kyungsoo estuviera allí. Kyungsoo lo miró atentamente: el delineador de ojos, el cabello rubio teñido, todo el maquillaje y los labios con lápiz labial rosa. Todas las imperfecciones ocultas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Baekhyun se giró para mirarlo.

—No eres tan guapo como pensé que eras.

Baekhyun abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Gracias...?

Chanyeol, a la izquierda de Kyungsoo, miró a su marido y se tapó la boca, escondiendo una risa nerviosa, luego continuó hablando con Kim Jongdae a su izquierda. Ciertamente no discutiría con su pequeño esposo. Sabía que Kyungsoo había tenido dificultades para tratar de tranquilizarse y confiar en su matrimonio.

Las cosas eran así, Kyungsoo creció en confianza y sabía que Chanyeol siempre estaría allí para él, sin importar lo difícil o si envejecían con arrugas y pelo blanco. Chanyeol continuó llegando a casa a altas horas de la noche al menos durante los dos meses siguientes, trabajaba mucho en la estación, pero no se atrevió a preocupar más a Kyungsoo, por lo que pidió a Junmyeon intercambiar asistentes. El nuevo asistente de Chanyeol era el practicante casi nuevo Zhang Yixing, entusiasta trabajador chino, al igual que Chanyeol, y joven estudiante, apasionado por la música, las transmisiones y el rodaje.

Kyungsoo estaba feliz, ya no recibía llamadas del molesto Baekhyun, no hubo más peleas con Chanyeol y este mismo hombre siempre regresaba a casa, sin importar cómo ni qué hora, para hacerle el amor y eso nunca fallaba en hacer sentir a Kyungsoo complacido y amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la traducción no haya decepcionado a nadie. Gracias por leer.


End file.
